


Pushover

by SubwayWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Painplay, Urination, Watersports, owkinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: Genji desires nothing more than to take care of Jesse. Jesse's desires are not conventional, but there's more to the story - and they both understand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Overwatch Kinkweek Day 3 - Watersports. 
> 
> special shout out to [deathtouch](http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/) who introduced me to this kink a few years back... i've been (not-so-)secretly in love with it ever since.

Genji knew what Jesse liked. 

It was a side-effect of how many times they had been together over the years, a natural result of how close they were. The amount of dirty secrets that were out in the open between them was dangerous, but as much as they tried to keep the relationship relatively professional for Overwatch’s sake, the two of them were much closer than they’d ever admit.

In Overwatch, during the Recall and even before, they were friends. Sort of. What they engaged in most was sort of a friendly rivalry, bred easily from their competitive natures. But they were both much older now.

The play rivalry was aging like ivory, slow and hollow, yellowing and hardening, and it exhausted both of them. Here, when they were alone, it was easy to forget about the competition and the on-mission games. It was easy to lose themselves. 

They respected each other as men and soldiers but particularly their ability to take personal action to relieve stress and make the other feel good. It was something so simple yet so important to the both of them. They went to great lengths to make it clear, privately, sometimes silently, how grateful they were for one another. 

For Genji, Jesse was the only person he could be sexually vulnerable around. There was a sort of beauty about this dynamic which Zenyatta could never give him. And it was clear, though he never said it, that Jesse appreciated it just as much.

Jesse was fully clothed, wearing the same thing he arrived in, only taking off his scarf and shoes, his feet covered in cozy knit socks. Genji was just now buttoning up his slacks. 

The room was dark, as they usually liked it, the only source of light appearing naturally through the two windows on the left side of the room, through black blinds only drawn a few inches. It caused a stripe of sunlight to gleam and glare onto the hardwood floor, allowing them enough light to see each other, just barely.

They had been here for some time now. Genji already got his satisfaction after Jesse deep-throated him in the dark, nice and slow, and Genji came all over Jesse’s lips and tongue and watched contentedly as Jesse licked himself clean all on his own, not wasting a drop. 

But as theirs was a relationship of reciprocity, it was Jesse’s turn to get his gratification, in any way he pleased. Today, not for the first time, he picked the unconventional.

They were waiting, something they did a lot of. Jesse was buzzed – he sometimes did a bit of drinking before he came over, but he didn’t like hard or dark liquors unless he was feeling particularly sad, so he got himself sleepy drunk off of white wines or light beers, something sweet-tasting to slow him down a bit, loosen his inhibitions, turn his tongue heavy, and of course, to fill up his bladder.

They only needed to have this conversation once, as they did for most things, but Genji would be lying if he said he understood the appeal. Jesse assured him that urine was completely sanitary, which was good, Genji supposed, for the times Jesse asked for it on his face and in his mouth. It was about warmth and release and lack of control, and humiliation, which Jesse tended to like more than someone who didn’t know him would expect. 

Genji sometimes found himself wondering if the borderline abusively harsh boot camps with Reyes back in the day bred this kind of desire into Jesse. But they both promised not to talk about the past, which meant thinking about it was off limits, too. So Genji kept thoughts like that to himself.

This relationship was for mutual benefit, of course, but that sometimes meant acting in the exclusive interest of the other – this was certainly one of those cases. As indifferent as he was to this certain kink of Jesse’s, Genji couldn’t deny how good the man looked on his knees, sleepy brown eyes looking up at him helplessly. 

Adding to the thrill, Jesse had a small pair of black leather handcuffs which latched with small silver clamps, keeping his wrists together snugly behind his back. It was the same exact pair he used they’d first hooked up however-many years ago. The same exact pair Reyes had found him wearing when Jesse used to serve as the Deadlock Gang’s sharpshooter and fucktoy slave. Genji was frankly unsure if Jesse was able to get off without wearing them.

Genji was standing, leering over him, his shadow draping over Jesse’s face and body, making the room even darker. Jesse, down on his knees, liked being towered over, _liked_ being made to feel small – Shimada knew this. 

“Are you close?” Genji wondered, pretending to sound bored. He wasn’t, though – it was exciting to watch Jesse squirm like this.

The sounds of his voice disrupted the darkness in the room. Things were very much the same, even now after the recall, except Genji’s voice was different now, robotic and tinny. He knew kisses and blowjobs left metal tastes in his partners’ mouths, but he knew just as well that sucking on McCree’s fingers did just the same. There was no room for complaining.

Though he asked if Jesse was close to finishing, Genji was by no means impatient. Sometimes it took a while for Jesse to be brought to his limit, for he liked the sensation of holding it in as long as he could, past the point of physical pain.

It hadn’t been long since he positioned himself on the hardwood floor, but Jesse was already grimacing, shifting uncomfortably in his kneeling position. His cock was hard between his legs and it had been for a long time now. There was no doubt he was uncomfortable, unable to relieve his erection with his own bound hands. 

Jesse’s cheeks were flushed and he turned his eyes away, ashamed. “Yes,” he answered, trying hard to keep his voice strong.

Genji walked away again, turning his back to him. “I’m getting bored. Get on with it already before I leave you alone here.” Disinterest got Jesse going as well. Genji didn’t exactly understand why, but he accepted it, and he capitalized on it whenever he could. 

Jesse was holding his breath, still grimacing, the pain becoming too much to bear. Genji turned over his shoulder to watch Jesse retain his last few seconds of dignity.

McCree finally relinquished control, unable to keep up the game any longer, and soon, black, warm wetness spread across his lap in a heated puddle. Jesse emptied his bladder completely, exhaling in a whine of finality as he did so. The dank stench of it was unavoidable, and as he continued to release the urine in his pants, the puddle only grew larger. He choked out a weak sob, of pleasure and complete shame, hanging his head and closing his eyes as he messed himself uncontrollably.

Genji turned around and walked forward until they were close again. Jesse’s face was close to Genji’s midsection, and he turned his head out of shame. It was clear he was hot and flushed with shame, even I nthe dark.

Jesse knew what came next. He lowered his body, spreading his legs slightly in his kneeling position, and Genji placed one foot in the space between them. He was wearing one of Jesse’s leather, heeled and spurred cowboy boots. He then placed one hand on Jesse’s head, sifting his fingers through his outgrown, chestnut brown hair, then grabbing a fistful and setting him correctly.

The leather cuffs on Jesse’s forearms squeaked as Jesse clenched his fists and tried inadvertently to wriggle his way free. He was aching badly and was desperate to be touched. Cock still endlessly hard between his legs, he was growing weak and needy, the pressure becoming too much to bear. He needed relief. 

Jesse bowed his head, parting his lips and exhaling weakly. “Please,” he whispered, nudging his head forward so his nose was pressed gently against Genji’s crotch, enticing him.

Whenever it was at this point, it didn’t take much. Genji just had to move his boot forward, hooking around the underside of Jesse’s cock, prodding his throbbing taint with the toe of his shoe, urging into it firmly, and then shifting back and nudging Jesse’s balls, slowly pressing harder and harder until Jesse was brought to another weak and uncontrollable whine.

Another weak sob passed Jesse’s lips as he came in his pants, adding to the mess, staining his underwear a creamy, warm white. He shuddered, pain and pleasure present at once. His whole body relaxed. He dropped down even further, limply leaning forward against Genji’s legs for support in a lethargic attempt to keep himself up.

Just as quickly, Genji removed his foot and stepped back so that he was out of reach, getting a good look at the man before him, admiring him in his point of weakness. “Do you feel better now?” he asked darkly.

“Yeah,” Jesse breathed, rolling his eyes back and then closing them again. He was out of breath and in a haze from the glowing rush of pleasure he finally attained. 

They both looked down at his lap, at the mess he made, and Jesse’s expression turned from sleepily relaxed to deeply sad. His shoulders slouched, and he swallowed hard. Something hit a nerve with him. Soon enough, he was frowning, and his cheeks were flushed from the horrible shame of it all.

It never ended well when Jesse got caught up in emotions, so Genji tried to change the scenario before Jesse introspected too much. 

“Good,” Genji praised him softly. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Come on. I’ll run a shower for you.” Genji leaned over and grabbed Jesse from under both of his arms, lifting him to his feet. 

Even now that they were at eye-level, Jesse was staring at the ground. He swallowed hard, and the expression in his eyes made it seem like he was going to start tearing up. Jesse cried often here, most of his kinks bringing him to such shame that it was almost a natural reaction, but this was different. 

And, there were more things to cry about. More things, like Overwatch, and Reyes returning so different, and all their old commanders coming back seemingly from the dead before Jesse or Genji had even finished mourning. They really were so many things to cry about. But crying about pants wetting was easier. It was childish and instinctive, and it made all of this horrible bullshit in their adult lives push to the side, if only subconsciously.

Genji picked up on these details easily, and he was not inclined to see Jesse so upset. He jumped at the chance to do something about it, to make him feel better – that was, after all, why they did this in the first place. 

“Hey,” Genji started gently, and then raised a hand to him, tilting his chin up so Jesse would look at him, but the cowboy kept his eyes turned stubbornly anyway. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

It took a moment for McCree to gain his footing and come up with the right words to say. He shook his head at his own feelings, realizing he was acting ridiculous, but at the same time, he must have felt safe, because he proceeded to share. “It just, um… it feels so much like _care_. ” He shifted in place, the wetness between his legs quickly turning from a comfortable warm to an unpleasant damp coldness.

Without delay, Genji moved both hands to Jesse’s shoulders, putting pressure on them, keeping him firm and grounded in place. “It is care,” he asserted.

They were words Jesse needed to hear, words that were unfortunately alien to him. Jesse again refused to look at him.

Genji moved his hands to Jesse’s face, tilting it slightly, so they met eyes, finally. “You already know that. I show it to you every time we’re together.”

Almost as quickly as Genji could blink, Jesse’s face dropped for just a moment in shock, but he recovered and relaxed into a small smile. His eyes were showing endearing affection, sweetly gleaming as his heart warmed. 

Jesse refrained from saying _thank you_ or _I care about you, too_ , not because he didn’t believe those words, but because he knew his voice was too weak and that he would cry – Genji knew this. Genji allowed this. But, for once, he was surprised, when Jesse leaned in and kissed him in place of words, yet answering all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if yall want to play with me after that but add me on battlnet pc! i'm master rank in comp but i love quick play too; i'm SubwayWolf#1494


End file.
